


Хранитель

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Perfect Creature (2006)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Иногда дети видят то, чего не замечают взрослые.
Relationships: Silus/Lilly Squires





	Хранитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86123) by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple). 



> Время действия – примерно через пять лет после событий фильма.
> 
> Если вам понравилось - загляните к автору и напишите ему пару тёплых слов. Ну или хотя бы шлёпните сердечко. =)

За ними следил человек.

В этом Гвен была уверена. Она видела, как он, высокий и темноволосый, наблюдает из-за угла. Иногда, стоило лишь чуть быстрей обернуться, удавалось заметить мелькнувшее пальто, когда он скрывался с глаз. Мама его никогда не видела, впрочем, у неё не было такого острого слуха, как у Гвен.

Они нечасто выходили из дома, а когда выходили, Гвен не разрешалось подолгу играть с другими детьми. Мама ничего не говорила, но Гвен знала, что она боится, вдруг заметят зубы. Гвен свои зубы ненавидела. Именно из-за них не отходили далеко от дома, из-за них мама была такой дёрганой и не водила её в церковь. Гвен знала, что из-за зубов отличается от других, но не понимала, отчего из-за этого нельзя пойти в церковь. Однажды она спросила у мамы, но та разозлилась — это был один из тех редких моментов, когда она видела мать по-настоящему сердитой. Позже, успокоившись, та объяснила, что церковь хотела отобрать Гвен и пустить её на прививки. Гвен хотелось остаться с мамой, а прививки она ненавидела, поэтому больше в церковь не просилась. Однако после у неё появились кое-какие мысли.

— Он поэтому за нами ходит?

Мать резко втянула воздух сквозь зубы.

— Кто ходит?

Гвен рассказала о темноволосом человеке и что заметила, как он следит за ними. Однажды, играя, она даже видела, как он улыбнулся, но в тот же миг исчез, оставив Гвен недоумевать, а видела ли она хоть кого-то вообще.

Под конец истории ей даже показалось, что в глазах матери появился некий отблеск, который тут же пропал. Мама улыбнулась, пригладила Гвен волосы.

— Милая, я знаю, тебе не с кем играть… Ты уверена, что не придумала его?

— Нет! — Гвен стало обидно: обычно мама верила, когда она говорила ей, что видела или слышала то, чего не замечают другие. — Мама, он был там, клянусь! Я всё время его вижу, но только хочу подойти и поговорить, как он тут же убегает…

— Гвен! — у мамы побелели губы. — Никогда и ни за что не разговаривай с незнакомцами! Они могут быть опасны!

— Но он не опасный, мама, я точно знаю. И он не незнакомец — я его много раз видела… — и Гвен замолчала, испугавшись выражения маминого лица.

— Гвен, — сердито произнесла мама, но Гвен безразлично опустила голову. — Пожалуйста, не разговаривай с незнакомцами, Гвен.

— Не буду.

Эту тему она больше не поднимала. Образ испуганного лица матери настолько чётко отпечатался в сознании, что и пытаться не хотелось. Но самым загадочным — хотя и не настолько загадочным, чтобы стоило рискнуть и спросить — оказалось то, что Гвен отчего-то была уверена: мать беспокоилась не за неё.

***

В следующий раз Гвен заметила человека на детской площадке. Скучая — попытки упросить маму разрешить покачаться на качелях пропали без толку — Гвен равнодушно чертила носком ботинка узоры в пыли. Мама, прислонившись к качелям, явно о чём-то задумалась. Гвен подняла голову и заметила рядом с парком человека: он стоял за деревом. И тоже смотрел в никуда. Осторожно и тихо, чтобы не спугнуть, она протянула руку за спину и дёрнула мать за рукав.

— Смотри, мама.

Она услышала, как мать ахнула, и почти в тот же миг человек поднял голову. Он на мгновение застыл, а потом развернулся и исчез между домами. Гвен взяла мать за руку. Ту трясло.

— Мам, пойдём домой?

Мать оторвала взгляд от того места, где стоял человек.

— Да. Да, пойдём.

***

Тем вечером мама рано уложила Гвен. Спать не хотелось, она на цыпочках прокралась в гостиную и увидела, что мать сидит на диване и смотрит в одну точку. И вдруг — очень вовремя, потому что у Гвен уже затекли ноги от долгого сидения на корточках — она встала и подошла к ящику, где лежал пистолет, оставшийся с тех времён, когда мать служила в полиции. Она сунула оружие под диванную подушку, легла и укрылась одеялом. Гвен подождала минут пять, но ничего не происходило, потому она сдалась и пошла спать.

Позже её разбудил звук — тихий, едва различимый стук шагов по пожарной лестнице за окном. Гвен выскользнула из постели и прокралась в гостиную, чтобы разбудить маму. Добравшись до коридора, что соединял гостиную со спальней, она прикусила костяшки пальцев, чтобы сдержать удивлённый возглас, и спряталась за стеной.

В гостиной был человек — тот самый, которого они видели в парке. Мама не спала, она стояла в каком-то футе от него и её слегка трясло.

— Привет, Лили.

— Ты… — кажется, мама не находила слов. После нескольких безуспешных попыток хоть что-то сказать, она наконец выпалила: — Где ты был?

— В основном в Джеймстауне, — он чуть склонил голову, будто разглядывая её. — Я крепко разозлил Братство.

— Я так и поняла, — едва слышно произнесла мама. — Учитывая награду за твою голову. Вдобавок на тебя и ответственность за эпидемию повесили.

— Ты волновалась.

— Конечно волновалась! — Знакомый был тон: именно таким тоном мама устроила Гвен разнос, когда та выбежала на улицу перед машиной и потерялась в толпе. Смесь гнева и облегчения. — Почти каждый день по радио говорят, что тебя видели чуть ли не во всех уголках страны, что в трущобах нашли очередной труп, похожий на тебя…

Она резко замолчала и Гвен осторожно высунулась из-за угла. Мама и этот человек теперь стояли куда ближе друг к другу, и он гладил её по щеке.

— Сайлас… — едва слышно произнесла мама.

— Прости, — тихо сказал человек — Сайлас? — Но ты должна понять.

— Почему ты не пришёл? Если бы я знала, что ты здесь…

— Если бы я пришёл, — он взял лицо матери в ладони, и Гвен пришло на ум, что возможно, этого ей видеть бы не стоило, — тогда любой, кто проследил за мной, понял бы, что мы с тобой связаны. Ты думала так же. Полагаю, пистолет под подушкой ты держишь не для меня?

Мама тихо согласилась. Решив, что услышала достаточно, Гвен встала и пошла было к себе, а потом оглянулась через плечо.

Мама и Сайлас прижались друг к другу, в падавшем из окна лунном свете их силуэты были почти неразделимы. Гвен такое уже видела: мужчины и женщины в переулках бормотали и щупали друг друга, но это всегда казалось ей грязным, позорным. Тем, от чего она со стыдом отворачивалась. Сейчас было иначе — почти так же интимно, но естественно. Красиво.

Гвен улыбнулась и пошла спать.


End file.
